


It Is What It Is

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Travis and Gannet muse on weirdness.





	It Is What It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge around 2012 at The Delphic Expanse. Title/inspiration from the song of the same name by String Cheese Incident.

"It's not like I haven't had girlfriends before..."

"Oh, the way you are in bed, that was never in question."

"It's just really strange to think that I'm stuck here until I get assigned, and you're the one who gets to go travel all over the place."

"So don't think about it. We have what we have, Travis. And what we have is pretty damned fabulous, if you ask me. So just go with it. The weirdness will resolve itself in time. Or it won't, but you'll get used to it."

"That's the best-- mmmh-- advice I've heard all day."


End file.
